The Trooper
by Teryl the Great
Summary: One Clone Trooper. Lost on a planet he knows nothing about. Its harsh and dangerous, and this Clone Trooper needs to find his home


He woke up in a sandy desert. He looked around and there was nothing but sand all around. He got up and noticed his armor on the ground. He dumped the sand out of the armor and slipped it on. He latched on his ammo and rifle. " Where am I?" He said out loud, with no one near the sound got lost in the whisp of the wind. He started to march up the hill of sand. He was almost to the top when he heard a screech, he quickly dropped to the ground. He crawled to the top to get a view of the area.

As he searched the area there was another screech, this time closer than before. He ripped his gun out ready to fire, when he saw a child being grabbed by raiders. "If you don't stop I'll just put you down here!" The raider pulled out a rifle and aimed it at the child.

There was a shot. The raider fell to the ground. The child screamed at the collapsing body. He quickly ran to child,"Hey! Come with me I'll protect you!" The child looked flustered from the armor from her new hero. Before she could get a word out the trooper grabbed her and rushed back up the hill. As they ran the raiders fired at them. The trooper turned and shot two raiders clean in the chest. The remaining three raiders flew away after the masterful display of skill.

"Are you okay?" The trooper asked.

"Ye..yes..I'm fine.." The child seemed deeply confused on the situation that just happened.

"Okay now that's over my name is Ct-4381, but my brothers call me Sam." Sam reached out to her to shake her hand.

"I am Cecelia." She shook his hand. Sam took off his helmet, the sand slapped his face.

"Cecelia? Do you know where we could find some shelter? This storm is getting pretty strong, shouldn't stay out here too long." Sam's face was that of a clone trooper, many know the face of a trooper but many despise it. Sam looked at his helmet, the transmitter was broken.

"There is an old ship in that direction." Cecelia pointed to where the ship should be. Sam puts on his helmet to find the visor slightly cracked. Sam slide his hand along the crack. He clenched his fist,"Where am I? Where are my brothers? What's happening?!" He felt as if his head might explode if he kept thinking. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Lets get going then." The two began to walk to the ship. The storm started to die down as they reached the fallen ship. Sam stopped and saw what could only be explained as horrific. What was lying destroyed in front of him is what he spent most of his life on. What he saw…..was a star destroyer.

Sam crumpled to his knees. There was still a flame in the ship. "I thought you said it was an old ship Cecelia. There's still a flame." Sam almost lost it but he controlled himself.

"It is old. It's been here for a week." Sam felt as if the child was as smart as a droid.

"Listen Cecelia. A week is not old, and this "ship" was my home for the last couple of years." Cecelia felt dumbfounded by what Sam said.

"So you are really one of them...your..your a clone?" Sam felt insulted by the way she said it. "Yeah, I'm a clone. What about it?" Sam was starting to feel tense.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with the Empire?" Sam felt confused, "The Empire? What is that? I'm only with the republic."

"You don't know. You really don't know do you? The Empire is the republic! Your kind killed all the jedi! Hunted them down to extinction." Cecelia looked as if she lost someone.

" Cecelia listen, I don't know what's going on. If we search the ship I'm sure we can find something to help explain all this." Cecelia nodded and they began their journey into the star destroyer.

As they entered the star destroyer Sam noticed that the ships in the hangar were all mangled or destroyed. Sam looked at a star fighter, "Looks like the important parts of the ships were looted." Sam started to feel uneased by the status of the ship. Sam looked at the bay doors no longer functional.

There was a flash. Then an explosion. A droid star fighter exploded. "We are heading to Tatooine. Separatist have this sector compromised." The intercom buzzed. Then there was a bolt of light.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up Sam!" Cecelia was kneeling beside Sam on the ground.

"What happened?" Sam picked himself up.

"You passed out. It's almost night, we need to get inside."

"We better hurry then. Come with me, I know where the living quarters are." They began to charge to the living quarters. As they entered the ship they noticed bodies, stripped bare of their armor. Sam walked over to one of his brothers. He kneeled down and inspected his clone brother. Sam noticed a wound in the chest. It was from a DC-17, one the most powerful weapons anyone could have. As Sam looked he saw more than one wound. Sam looked over and saw Cecelia playing with a destroyed carrier.

"Cecelia, be careful. We don't know if that ship is still func-" Just as Sam was scolding her, Cecelia fired a shot directly at the bay doors. "Well now anyone who heard the blast will come." Sam thought. Cecelia hopped out of the ship, "Sorry. I thought the ship's guns were striped." Sam couldn't feel anything except empathy at the moment. "Just….be more", Sam sighed, "be more carefull next time." Cecelia nodded, and they continued to the sleeping quarters.

As they entered the room Cecelia jumped onto a bed. Sam sat on a bed in the corner. "Good night Cecelia." Sam spoke as he laid down. "Goodnight Sam."


End file.
